Case Studies of Tragic Sues
by Leelee5
Summary: Tragic consequences can result when a Mary Sue is not informed of the nature and laws of Middle Earth. These case studies will help prevent future accidents.
1. Case Study 1

It has come to our attention that several young ladies of the attractive persuasion (here to after called "Mary Sue") have been disappearing at an alarming rate into Middle Earth. This was at first attributed to the unfortunate number of Sues who insisted on helping fight the disastrous battle at Helm's Deep. Further investigation has shown, however, that the disappearances are due to the Sue's unfortunate lack of proper understanding of the realm of Middle Earth. All Sues from now on should completely familiarize themselves with the written studies of Middle Earth before attempting contact with its inhabitants or environments. 

  


The following are case studies of Mary Sues who did not familiarize themselves with the laws of Middle Earth. This is an effort on our part to prevent more unfortunate accidents from happening in the future. These cases are written as recreations of the events that led to the Sues eventual ruin. The researchers who followed and compiled the following cases hope that their efforts will be able to save future innocents. 

  


Thank you.

  
  
  


Case #1: The Impatient Sue

  
  


Name: Leslie Warren (A.K.A. Alexia Snowfall)

Age: 25

Special Powers: communing with nature, able to speak with woodland creatures (cute ones only).

Common Adjectives used to describe: plucky, resilient.

  
  


The sun was setting in the Shire. Not that anyone noticed; they were too busy gaping and applauding the amazing events that were happening at Bilbo Baggin's one hundred and eleventh birthday party. The simple hobbits simply did not know where to look next. Should they stare at Gandalf's wonderful fireworks, dance with a handsome lad or lass, or eat yet another one of the delectable treats that cluttered the tables? The solution to this vexing problem was to do all three, much to everyone's enjoyment. Not a person at the party had a single care in their heads. Well, almost.

  


Leslie Warren (here to after called Alexia Snowfall) had just landed in Middle Earth. Alexia had a special place in her heart for Frodo Baggins, nephew of the aforementioned Bilbo Baggins. She was in fact a bit early for her arrival. Alexia had planned to surprise Frodo and Sam on their way to Bree with her appearance. She would protect and amaze Frodo with her woodland skills. That way, she could eventually worm her way into the Fellowship, and continue accompany Frodo. Unfortunately, Alexia had mistimed her visit to the Shire. 

  


She was having a grand time watching the festivities in secret, however. She philosophically accepted the fact she was a little early. This way, she could keep an eye on the action, and plan her moves accordingly. After all, she really didn't know the way to Bree, so how could she surprise Frodo in the middle of the woods if she didn't know where she was going? 

  
  


The birthday party ended as Alexia remembered: Bilbo put on the magic ring and disappeared. Alexia stealthily made her way back to the forest. She knew that Gandalf would be around, and she didn't want him to catch her eavesdropping when he already had Sam to catch. She decided to try out some of her new powers. She spied a small creature sitting in a tree.

  


"Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch", she called to the creature. The little animal in turn ran up to Alexia and sat on her shoulder. 

  


"Can you help me find a place to sleep for the night, little one?" Alexia asked. In response, the woodland creature led her to a sheltered cove of trees where she could rest for the night.

  


"Tomorrow I'll return to the Shire, and watch for Gandalf to return with the news that Frodo must leave for Bree at once." With that Alexia fell asleep.

  
  


The next morning, Alexia made her way down to the Shire. She found a spot where she could watch Frodo's home in secret. She waited all day for Gandalf to return. He did not come. She started to feel impatient. And hungry. Her animal companions brought her some berries and roots, but Alexia wanted something more substantial. She eventually slipped back into an uneasy slumber.

  
  


Alexia woke with a start the next morning. Her heart was racing: did she miss Gandalf's meeting with Frodo? Were Frodo and Same already gone? She could not contain herself any longer. Alexia ran down to the Shire and knocked on the small door of Bag End. To her ultimate enjoyment, the door was answered by Frodo himself.

  


Frodo was amazed to see the large human. The only other he had ever met was Gandalf. He wondered what it wanted.

  


Alexia on her part was star struck. She couldn't force any words out of her mouth. Finally she stammered out: "When are you leaving?"

  


Frodo cocked his head at her. "Leaving? Why would I ever leave the Shire? Who are you, big person?"

  
  


"I am Alexia, and I want to accompany you on your journey." This was not the entrance Alexia had wanted to make, but she was a resilient girl.

  


"I am sorry, but I think that you must be confused. I am not planning on going anywhere, much to my relatives' distress. Were you to perhaps meet someone at Bree? I believe that is the closest village. Hobbits are not ones for undertaking journeys."

  
  


Alexia did not know what to say. Perhaps she was still too early. Maybe Gandalf had not come to visit Frodo yet. "Well," she said, "I guess...I have the wrong place. I'm sorry."

  
  


"Not at all, big person. Pleasant journey to you." With that, Frodo closed the door.

  
  


Alexia was in a bind. She didn't know when Gandalf was supposed to make his grand appearance. She couldn't continue hiding out in the woods, and she couldn't blend in with the locals either. She needed a new plan. She decided take Frodo's suggestion and journey to Bree. Alexia figured it couldn't be too far, and this way she could just join up with the hobbits when they made their appearance at the Prancing Pony. Setting out with new resolve and the direction of her animal friends, Alexia came to the village of Bree.

  
  


While Alexia was a little bit clumsy at acclimating herself to the village and it's people at first, she eventually did make a place for herself. She worked in the inn for her food and shelter, and came to know several of the locals. She even caught a glance once or twice of Aragorn, whom the villagers called Strider. While this was all very exciting, Alexia wondered when the hobbits were going to show up in Bree. 

  
  


Days, months, and years past. Alexia eventually lost hope in accompanying the Frodo on his mission. She didn't know what had gone wrong. Perhaps her appearance in Middle Earth had altered something. Maybe Frodo was lying to her when he said he wasn't leaving the Shire. Alexia finally surrendered to her new life in Bree and married a local man and had two children.

  
  


Seventeen years later, Alexia caught sight of four hobbits in her inn. It was Frodo, but Alexia, who was now 42 and a great deal less sprightly then she once was barely cared. Her back and joints hurt and she was just too old and tired to accompany anyone on any kind of quest. Her quest in life was to get a few minutes rest in between working and chasing her children. When the hobbits moved on the next day, Alexia was glad to see them go.

  
  
  


Case 1# shows how a lack of understanding of the time line of Middle Earth's events can lead to an eventual assimilation into the culture. But not in the way a Mary Sue would wish. If Alexia had known that seventeen years passed between Frodo inheriting the ring and the beginning of his quest, perhaps she would have planned more accordingly. Unfortunately, because she was too early, she disappeared into the background of the great events in Middle Earth.

  
  
  
  



	2. Case Study 2

  
  


Case #2: The Competitive Sues

  
  


Names: Eliza Gunther and Shannon Boeur (A.K.A.: Willow the Ranger and Rowan the Ranger)

Ages: 16 and 15, respectively

Special Powers: Trail navigation, uncommon beauty, able to speak to trees.

Common Adjectives Used to Describe: graceful, proud.

  
  
  


Eliza Gunther and Shannon Boeur (after to be called Willow and Rowan) had good senses of timing, but bad senses of place. Willow and Rowan came to Middle Earth after Frodo and company had left for Bree. Their plan was to trail the hobbits to the village and meet up with Aragorn. This would accomplish two things. First, the girls would be able to protect the hobbits from danger, allowing Willow to be in Merry's good graces. Second, by protecting the hobbits, Rowan would be in Aragorn's good graces and would be allowed to accompany the Fellowship from Rivendell.

  


Willow and Rowan were trailing the hobbits through the Old Forrest, and were busy discussing the various merits of their respective infatuations. 

  


"Aragorn", Rowan said, "Is so tall, and handsome. I think he's definitely the hottest guy in Middle Earth."

  


"No way!" Willow retorted. "Merry is so sweet and cute. I just love his accent too. Besides, Aragorn's already got a girlfriend you know. Remember, her name is Arwen, and she's cute?"

  


"Well, once he sees me he'll change his mind", Rowan assured her friend. "I'm a ranger, a human, and I'm just as cute as Arwen is. Plus, we'll be accompanying the Fellowship. Where will Arwen be? Sitting at home knitting with the other elves. Aragorn's not going to be impressed with that."

  


"I guess you're right. Ohhh, I cannot wait to see them! Do you think we'll have a double wedding?" Willow squealed.

  


The conversation continued this way for a few more hours as the girls threaded their way through the forest. Both were so captivated discussing their beaus that they barely noticed that the forest seemed to be steering them in a certain direction. They were approaching the same menace that Pippen had faced just a few days earlier: Old Man Willow.

  


The girls were slowly and obliviously drawing closer and closer to the resentful old tree when they were saved by an unlikely source. A tiny man wearing a blue coat and yellow boots bounded out of thin air directly between the girls and Old Man Willow.

"Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo! Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow! Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!" sang the odd little fellow. 

"What. Is. That?" Rowan blurted. She and Willow took a step back from the strange creature. "Where did that thing come from?"

"Tom Bombadil is my name, oh wanderers of the forest! Do you not know the danger that lies before you? Old Man Willow is a terribly bitter foe. Tom can lead you to safety this night, my fine lasses. Come, come and meet my Goldberry!" With that, Tom broke out into more song.

"He's weird", Willow muttered to Rowan. "I don't know if we should follow him. And what's a 'Goldberry'?

Rowan shrugged in response to her friend. "Well, it is getting awful dark. And the trees are whispering of danger nearby. Maybe we should go with him for the night. He seems harmless enough."

Both Rowan and Willow turned to look at Tom, who was busy singing: "Poor old Willow-man, you tuck your roots away! Tom's in a hurry now. Evening will follow day. Tom's going home home again water-lilies bringing. Hey! come derry dol! Can you hear me singing?"

"Yeah, we can hear you", muttered Willow, who still didn't buy that her friend had heard any warning from the trees. Willow thought Rowan was just trying to show off.

Tom stopped singing long enough to beckon the girls to follow him. "Come, come, the night is falling. Let us eat and sing and speak of pleasant things. Goldberry awaits!"

Without stopping to see if the girls were following him, he turned and scampered through the trees. Rowan and Willow raced after him. Even though Tom was small, the girls still had trouble keeping up with him. Finally, he stopped. 

"Here we are, and we are here. Come inside. My Goldberry, I am home again." Tom sang out joyfully.

The girls stepped inside Tom's abode. As they entered, they noticed a beautiful woman dressed in green. She seemed to be surrounded by mist.

"Goldberry, Goldberry, my beautiful lady!" Tom sang by way of introduction.

"Who is that?" Willow asked enviously. "Where did she come from? Is _she_ planning on joining the Fellowship too?"

"I don't know", replied Rowan. Rowan shared her friend's distaste for the beautiful woman. This Goldberry was far to attractive for either girls' comfort. How would they capture their swains' attention with a woman as beautiful as this around? Goldberry was putting a cramp in their romantic futures.

"I am happy to meet you, lasses. Will you dine with Tom and I? We offer you the comforts of our home for the night", Goldberry spoke.

"Well, actually, we have to be going", Rowan said rather rudely. "We have some friends that we have to catch up to."

"Yeah, we're rangers", added Willow self-importantly. "We know the woods pretty well. And our _boyfriends_ will be missing us if we're gone too long." 

The girls had no wish to remain in the dubious company of a strange little man and his beautiful consort. The fact that Goldberry outshone both of the girls in both beauty and grace unnerved them, and they wanted to escape such competition as soon as possible. Willow and Rowan were not about to share any glory or admiration with anybody, especially this golden hussy.

Tom looked sadly at the girls. "Aye, then, that is sad, for we wished to sing and dine with you this night. As a parting gift, let me tell you a charm to summon me by if evil is nigh. If trouble finds you, sing clearly: 

'Ho! Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadillo!  
By water, wood and hill, by the reed and willow,  
By fire, sun and moon, harken now and hear us!  
Come, Tom Bombadil, for our need is near us!'

Rowan looked unimpressed. Willow tried to stifle a giggle. 

"Um, yeah. We'll be sure to do that, Tom. We have to be off now", Willow said.

The two girls continued their journey through the Old Forest. They had walked a few minutes and then checked to see if either Tom or Goldberry nearby.

"What was THAT?" asked Willow. "What a nutcase! I hope we don't see him or her again. Who does she think she is anyhow? Ew, do you think she's like, married to that little guy?"

Rowan shuddered. "Well, lets hope so, because it'll keep her out of our hair. What was that little guy babbling about? Some song to sing if we're in danger? Do you remember what he said?"

"I have no idea, I was too busy running", snorted Willow. "We'll be fine without his help. I'll be happy to never see those two again. We have our men waiting for us. Let's get going."

With that Rowan and Willow continued on their journey. They never arrived at the village of Bree. Aragorn and the hobbits completed their journey to Rivendell without the aid of two more beautiful rangers. When the Barrow-wights captured the girls in their sleep, there was no one to aid them. They were not missed.

This shows the important lesson to listen to and accept the help of even the most ugly or beautiful of Middle Earth's inhabitants. 

  



	3. Case Study 3

  
  


Case #3: The Relative Sue

  
  


Name: Julia Howard (A.K.A. Laurellea "The Daystar")

Age: 17

Special Powers: Elf maiden, long-lost daughter to Elrond

Common Adjectives Used to Describe: delicate, slender

  
  
  


Julia Howard (after to be known as Laurellea "The Daystar") arrived in Rivendell shortly after Frodo and company had made their dramatic entrance. Laurellea was an elf-maiden, and looked the part. She had long blonde tresses and large green eyes. She was graceful and lithe. However, even with all these flattering qualities, her arrival in Rivendell went largely unnoticed.

  
  


Laurellea had tried several times to gain an audience with Lord Elrond. He was so busy trying to heal the wounded hobbit that no one could gain entrance with him. Laurellea felt slighted by his behavior. It was true he didn't know she existed but he should have still made time to see his long-lost daughter! Furthermore, Laurellea had big plans. As Elrond's daughter, she would be able to accompany the Fellowship on their journey. From there, it would be a snap to ensnare Legolas. They would fall in love while protecting each other from danger. After the silly business with the Ring was over, they could marry. However, after several days of waiting around searching vainly for either Elrond or Legolas, Laurellea finally made up her mind to talk to the only other person she could trust with her story: Arwen the Evenstar.

  
  


Laurellea was sitting in one of Rivendell's gardens when Arwen finally approached her. 

  


"I am Arwen Evenstar. I understand you desired a meeting with me? I will endeavor to aid you in any way I can." Arwen said with a smile. 

  
  


"Arwen, I am named Laurellea. I have traveled a long way to see you and your father. I have important news for him, and I must see him!"

  
  


"Lady...Laurellea. My father is very busy at this time. I myself have been aiding him, and must return to him shortly. I am sorry we have not been able to meet with you sooner. Is it possible that I could carry a message to him?"

  
  


Laurellea sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere with Arwen. She decided to bring out the big guns, so to speak. 

  


"Arwen Evenstar", Laurellea started, "I am Laurellea Daystar, and I am your half-sister. My home has been destroyed, and I came to seek shelter with you and your father."

  
  


Arwen stared at Laurellea. "I do not know what to say, my lady. Perhaps you had better meet with my father. As quickly as possible. I will take you to him."

  
  


Laurellea followed Arwen through Rivendell searching for Elrond. Laurellea was excited: she would finally meet Elrond, and then perhaps be able to accompany the Fellowship on their journey. She was especially excited by the prospect of meeting Legolas. Maybe they would be betrothed even before they left Rivendell!

  
  


Arwen finally led Laurellea to a small room. Elrond sat inside and stood up when he saw his daughter and her guest enter. 

  
  


"Father", Arwen began, "This is Laurellea. I believe she needs your help." Arwen nodded to Laurellea to speak.

  
  


"Lord Elrond", Laurellea began, "I am your daughter. My home was destroyed by orcs, and my mother killed. She always told me to come to you if I were ever in need, so here I am. I hope you will accept me as your daughter."

  
  


Elrond glanced at Arwen. "Yes, my daughter, you were right to bring her to me. Please, Lady Laurellea, sit down. You must be tired. Arwen, please go fetch some help, as I believe our visitor will be staying awhile."

  
  


Laurellea smiled at this. She was glad that Elrond was accepting her. Now she had to figure out a way to join the Fellowship. She was so engrossed with fantasies of Legolas that she did not hear what Elrond was saying.

  
  


"...do not know what illness has befallen you, but it is one I have never heard of. The elves of Mirkwood may perhaps be better suited to heal your condition, as they have recently dealt with the one called Gollum. I will send word to Thranduil himself to expect you as soon as I feel you are well enough to travel."

  
  


Laurellea came out of her reverie long enough to hear the words "to travel". She was instantly excited and blurted out: "Does that mean I get to see Legolas?"

  
  


Elrond furrowed his brow in confusion. "I suppose it is possible, as he is son to Thranduil. However, your energies should best be placed in resting. A room will be made up for you and you may rest in solitude until you travel to Mirkwood."

  
  


Laurellea stood up in shock. "Mirkwood! But I want to stay here with you, Father!"

  
  


Elrond shook his head. "My lady, I have only one daughter. My wife departed for the West some time ago. I have never sought to remarry another. So you see, it is quite impossible for you to be my daughter."

  
  


"But...it's TRUE!" Laurellea shouted. "I am your daughter! And I want to stay here!"

  


Elrond looked quite shocked at Laurellea's behavior. "I am now even more convinced some kind of illness has befallen you. Where do you hail from, Lady Laurellea? For I have never heard your name before, and am certain it is not elvish."

  
  
  


Laurellea was taken aback. She had never actually thought of a name for the place she was from before. She had just assumed that Elrond would take her story on face value. 

  
  


"I...forgot." she said lamely.

  
  


"I see. Have no fear, my lady. I am sure the Mirkwood elves will do their best to heal you." Elrond looked up as Arwen returned with an escort. "Now, you will be able to rest in your room until you are feeling well enough to travel. Have no fear, you will be well soon."

  
  


Laurellea was led away amid a stream of protests. This furthered the elves certainty that Laurellea was very ill indeed. A week later, Laurellea was escorted to Mirkwood. While on the journey, she attempted to run away to join the Fellowship. She was easily overtaken by her elven escorts and placed in their protective custody. The healers of Mirkwood did their best, but were never quite able to help the Lady Laurellea recover from her madness.

  
  


This case study shows the importance of knowing Middle Earth's inhabitants and their genealogy. If you insist you are the daughter of an elf lord, be prepared for the consequences.


	4. Case Study 4

  
  


Case #4: The Imaginary Sues

  
  


Names: Various 

Ages: Various

Special Abilities: Various

Common Adjectives Used to Describe: fantastic, mythical, or magical.

  
  
  


Case 4(a): Mermaid Sue

  
  


In this case, one Mary Sue (name unknown) decided to arrive as a mermaid in Middle-earth. However, she did not take the time to specifically direct where she would arrive in Middle-earth and therefore landed in the Ice Bay of Forochel in the north. She froze to death before she was able to sing any of her lovely songs to the Fellowship.

  


While unclear, most researchers conclude that the oceans of Middle-earth would probably be inhospitable to mermaid life. The Marine Life Institute, Division of Mermaid Affairs is conducting further research into the matter. Test subjects wishing to help further their studies should contact them directly.

  
  
  


Case 4(b): Fairy Sue

  


There have been several citings in Middle-earth of what have been termed "fairies". The humans who see them (or their carcases) believe them to be some kind of elf, while the elves believe them to be a creation of the Dark Lord, Sauron. Others in Middle-earth dismiss the notion of "winged beasts" as imaginary and use the story of fairies to frighten their children into behaving.

  


Several studies have uncovered that the atmosphere of Middle-earth is not compatible with any form of "fairy-life". Research in other areas has shown that most fairies need a chemical called "ether" that is found in their native environments. This chemical either does not exist in Middle-earth, or exists in a ratio that is toxic to several forms of fairy life. A grant from the Council for Fairy Safety is currently airing public awareness ads on the dangers of Middle-earth.

  
  


Case 4( c): Unicorn Sue

  


This is one of the most widely debated research area. Not all Unicorn Sues have been accounted for. The hypothesis for their unexplained whereabouts are many. One states that the terrain and ecology of Middle-earth would be inhospitable to unicorn life. Since unicorns are not native to Middle-earth, they would have trouble adapting to the ecology and therefore die off before they could find help. 

  


Another hypothesis is that Unicorn Sues do exist within Middle-earth. However, since most residents would not recognize a unicorn for what it was (i.e. see works of Unicorn Research Head Peter Beagle) most Unicorn Sues would go unnoticed or mistaken for white horses. Communication with the inhabitants of Middle-earth would be impossible, as research has shown that the brains of these animals fire a different electrical signal than that of the inhabitants of Middle-earth. No telepathy or "mind magic" would be possible. Unicorn Sues also lack proper vocal chords to voice their needs to humanoid or elfanoid beings. It is my personal belief that many Unicorn Sues have become beasts of burden for the populace of Middle-earth.

  
  
  
  


Case 4(d): Ent Sues

  
  


This is an exciting realm of Sue Science. Ent Sues, or Entwives, do exist in the ecology of Middle-earth. However, since their whereabouts are unknown even by the Ents, an Ent Sue has never been spotted. Field research crews still search today, but to no avail. (There has been one unfortunate case of a "Half-Ent" Sue. The less said about the affair the better. The researchers involved are still under psychiatric care.) 

  


This is one of the dangers of being an Ent Sue. While the Sue will immerse herself properly into Middle-earth, she will never be seen by any of the major characters of the Third Age. Furthermore, her mind will quickly settle into an "Entish" way of thinking. Therefore, she will lose all interest in men, elves, dwarves, and quests. 

  
  
  


The purpose of the above studies is to warn future Sues of the dangers of introducing "imaginary" creatures to the ecology of Middle-earth. These creatures do not exist in this world. As such, they have a low survival rate as the climate, atmosphere, and ecology are not designed to sustain them.


	5. Case Study 5

  
  


Case #5: The Semi-Impervious Sue

  
  


Name: Jamie Hines (A.K.A. Dawnfire Shadowdusk)

  


Age: 20

  


Special Abilities: Able to withstand the call of the Ring, niece to Saruman.

  


Common Adjectives Used to Describe: Dark beauty, glittering eyes 

  
  
  


Jamie Hines (after to be known as Dawnfire Shadowdusk) arrived in Middle-earth with an important errand. She had to reach the council of Elrond before the Fellowship set out on their journey to Mordor. Dawnfire had information for the council that was crucially important for the Fellowship's safety. She raced towards Rivendell, hoping she was not too late.

  


Dawnfire also had other abilities that the council would appreciate. She had grown up with her uncle, the wizard Saruman and had therefore learned many dark arts. As such, Dawnfire had built up a tolerance of sorts to magical artifacts. She instinctively knew that she could withstand the call of the Ring of Sauron. She would not be corrupted by its evil and that would make her an invaluable member of the Fellowship.

  
  


Dawnfire Shadowdusk also had an ulterior motive in seeking out the Fellowship. She had a "thing" for Boromir and didn't want him to die on his journey. By accompanying him, she could help him withstand the call of the Ring, and therefore prevent him from dying.

  
  


Dawnfire slipped into Rivendell unnoticed. She used some of the magic arts gleaned from living with Saruman to aid her in finding the secret council. Finally she spied the members-and the Ring. She was ready to make her entrance.

  
  


Striding confidently into the council meeting, Dawnfire announced: "Behold, men, elves, dwarves, and hobbits! I am Dawnfire Shadowdusk, and I am here to aid you!"

  
  


Immediately several weapons were in the hands of the council members. Gandalf held his staff out at Dawnfire defensively. 

  


"What business do you have here? Who has sent you?" Gandalf demanded.

  


Dawnfire put her hands on her hips. "How dare you question me! I came to offer my aid to you all. I am Saruman's niece, and I have come to tell you all of his treachery. I have learned dark arts from him but I will use them now to aid you. I can take the Ring safely and..."

  
  


This statement only spurred the members of the council to grip their weapons more tightly and surround Dawnfire. Gandalf stalked up to Dawnfire and glared down at her.

  
  


"I do not understand how you and Saruman are connected, however, I know that you cannot be his 'niece'. You admit to this council that you follow him and his dark path. You speak of claiming the Ring of Sauron. These are not statements to be taken lightly. I ask you again: Why have you come here? Answer quickly, for there is much at stake."

  
  


Dawnfire began to feel a little bit nervous under Gandalf's steady glare. "I...wanted to help. As I said, I have talents that I can use for good. I can touch the Ring without being affected by its evil. I will prove it to you!"

  
  


Dawnfire struck out towards Frodo. "Frodo", she called, "give me the Ring! I will carry it for you!"

  
  


The circle closed tightly around Dawnfire, obstructing her view of the hobbit. Elrond strode forward and looked at the girl.

  
  


"You are acting very foolishly, young human. I must insist you stop, else I will be forced to do you harm. This matter is too grave to allow even one so young threaten the Ring Bearer. You will not be allowed to take the Ring from Frodo. Your knowledge of the Ruling Ring and its keepers are troubling to me, for I do not see how you could have obtained such knowledge without the use of some kind of dark art. You claim innocence but your actions prove otherwise. If you wish to keep your life, you will let my guards escort you out of the council. Your situation will be dealt with later."

  
  


Dawnfire was becoming infuriated. She had a gift, and they refused to see it! She was there to save them, not hurt them. Why were they acting so out of character? 

  


Dawnfire decided action was needed. She shouldered the nearest elf aside and stomped towards Frodo. If she could just touch the Ring, she could prove her innocence. She barely heard someone cry "No!" before everything went black. Dawnfire never woke up. Thankfully, she never saw that it was Boromir who struck the killing blow.

  
  


Case #5 shows us that no character is more compelling, interesting, or dangerous than the One Ring. The citizens of Middle-earth do not take kindly to people trying to claim the Ruling Ring for whatever reason they may have. So leave it alone.

  
  



	6. Case Study 6

Case # 6: Frost-Bitten Sue 

Name: Audrey Welles (A.K.A.: Lillianna Ravensong)

Age: 20

Special Abilities: Dancing, singing, romancing

Common adjectives used to describe: dreamer, romantic

          Audrey Welles (after to be known as Lillianna Ravensong) looked up at Caradhras; the mountain seemed to stretch up for miles into the sky.  Lillianna was unconcerned about the climb or the height.  An observer, if there were one to see Lillianna, would have said she was not suited for mountain climbing.  She had only a slight shift to cover her small frame and tiny silk slippers on her feet.  She carried no provisions and no climbing gear.  If someone were to ask Lillianna if she knew how to start a fire or prevent frostbite, she would have stared at that person blankly.  Lillianna was thoroughly unprepared for climbing the great mountain of Caradhras.

          Lillianna was a dreamer.  She believed in One True Love.  She also knew she had found him.  Legolas Greenleaf was everything a girl could hope for: handsome, brave, and strong.  She wrote endless poems about her love for him.  She wrote out endless variations on her name and his.  Her favorite was: "Mrs. Lillianna Ravensong-Greenleaf".  Lillianna believed in equality between the sexes and was therefore determined to hyphenate her last name when she married Legolas.

          Lillianna really had no interest in the quest of the Fellowship or any other of its members.  She was only interested in Legolas.  But he never really seemed to be without the other eight members (nine, if you included the cute pony).  So Lillianna did her homework.  Legolas did split from the Fellowship at one point: on the Mountain of Caradhas.

          And this is why Lillianna had no fear of the mountain.  She _wanted_ to be overcome by the snow and height.  Legolas would then find her alone and (almost) frozen to death, pale and beautiful.  As he could walk on snow, he would carry her back to safety and nurse her back to health.  Everyone knew that nurses fell in love with their charges, and vice-versa.  Therefore, she and Legolas would be married by the time they came down from the mountain.  Lillianna felt that a spring wedding would be best; she liked pastels as a color scheme.

          The walk to the mountain was longer than Lillianna had expected.  She had forgotten to bring food and water with her.  She shrugged this problem off as she assumed that she would find a town or village nearby who would offer her assistance.  However, after walking a few miles Lillianna noticed that there were no towns in sight.  She sat down for a few moments to rub her sore feet.

          Lillianna was at a loss: she was beginning to get hungry and tired.  She was in the middle of the wilderness, and she had no idea where the nearest town was.  She began to get angry.  This wasn't how her adventure was supposed to be!  She would have stomped her feet if they didn't hurt so much.

          As darkness began to fall, Lillianna came to a decision.  She would get to Caradhas and faint there.  That way Legolas could find her that much sooner.  The mountain loomed in the distance, but Lillianna figured it couldn't be too much farther.  She made sure she had her love poems secured to her person and set out with renewed strength.

          Two days later, hungry and tired, Lilliana came to the base of the mountain.  She was starting to shiver, but she reckoned the winter air would make her cheeks a nice rosy color.  She also noticed that her fingernails had turned an odd blue, but she would just pretend it was nail polish.  And even though her soft shoes were almost worn off, Lillianna started the climb up the mountain.

          After ten minutes, the girl was exhausted.  Her hands and feet were bleeding from the rough rock.  Her dress was not sufficient enough to keep out the ever-present chill.  Worst of all, her commitment to this little excursion was wavering.  Maybe True Love wasn't worth all this hassle.  Lillianna was thoroughly out of spirits.  She sat down in despair.

          At that moment, something caught her eye.  It was the corner of a piece of paper jutting out of her sleeve.  Lillianna was confused for a moment, and then remembered she had stored her best love poem for Legolas there.  She pulled out the small piece of notebook paper and read the lines to herself.  The poem read:

                    "Oh Legolas, kind and fair,

                       I love your beauty, I love your hair!

                    I know soon I shall be your bride,

                      And always will be by your side.

                      Day and Night my love is strong,

                      True Love is never wrong!"

          Lillianna was filled with renewed hope.  Just when she was about to give up, her own words inspired her to continue on her mission.  Lillianna climbed higher and higher, ignoring the cold and her body's protests of pain.  The small girl on the mountain was determined, and nothing would stop her from meeting Legolas.

          Lillianna did get her wish, although she was not alive to see it come true.  Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship did eventually come down the mountain, defeated by the cold and wind.  Legolas was the first to spot the frozen girl half buried in the snow.  He felt sorry for the lass who must have somehow gotten lost in the wilderness and didn't have enough sense to stay off the mountain.  Although he couldn't imagine why she was holding a small piece of paper and smiling at it as she died.

          Sue advisory: please pack the following before attempting to follow the Fellowship.  Three pairs of socks, several pairs of underwear, toothbrush, coat, scarf, gloves, hat, cold-weather boots, warm pants, several shirts, blankets, cooking supplies, food, water, tent, knife, pack to carry supplies (or cute sturdy pony), matches, rope, some form of concealable yet universal currency, and an English to Middle-earth translator. 

The following is also suggested: sense of direction, common sense, sense of survival, and a map of Middle-earth.


	7. Case Study 7

  


(A/N: Winterfox and Nathaniel, this is for you :) )

  
  


Case #7: Cranky Sue

  
  


Name: Anne Rogers (A.K.A.: Brittany Snapdragon)

  


Age: 16

  


Special Abilities: Aragorn's younger sister, extreme unpleasantness

  


Common Adjectives Used to Describe: Sarcastic, dark

  
  
  


Anne Rogers (here after to be known as Brittany Snapdragon) pouted. It was hard to be a famous ranger's younger sister. Everyone in Middle-earth knew Aragorn; he was friend to elven-kind, engaged to a gorgeous elf, and would be king someday. It really wasn't fair at all. Brittany had a plan for changing all of that, however. When she was done, all of Middle-earth would know her name.

  
  


Brittany Snapdragon had invented a very sad past. She was actually Aragorn's half-sister. They shared the same mother. Her father was an elf who rejected Brittany when she was born because she was half-human. She had never met him. When her elf father left, Brittany's mother was so distraught that she left Brittany in the care of her elvish lover's family. They had raised Brittany to be a warrior. She was skilled with a bow, sword, and axe. 

  
  


Even though her adopted family was very loving, Brittany still was not happy. She often felt out of place among the elves. When she was sixteen years old, she decided that she would find the half-brother she had always wanted to meet. This would be the journey that would make a name for herself.

  


Brittany walked into her family's living room one morning and announced: "I know you tried to be my family, but I want to go find my REAL family out there somewhere. I want to meet my brother and challenge him for the crown! I am skilled with weapons and no matter what you say, I'm going to go find him."

  
  


Her adopted parents looked at Brittany in wonderment. "My dear..." one of her parents started.

  


"DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!" Brittany interrupted. "I'm going to find my brother Aragorn!" 

  


With that, Brittany fled the room. She had no care for what her adopted parents would think of her. She only knew she wanted to find her long-lost brother and reunite with him. Brittany knew that she was just as talented as he was, and would make a better ruler. She just had to prove it to the world.

  
  


With her back story in place, Brittany set off to the Mines of Moria. She slipped into her black skin-tight leotard and buckled her axe, bow, quiver, and sword to her back and side. Brittany actually had long, white hair, but she dyed it black. She also painted her fingernails black. And even though you couldn't see them, her toes were painted black as well. Brittany felt she was a very dark person.

  
  


Brittany kicked a stone on her way to Moria. "I know I gotta get to that dumb cave, or mine, or whatever, before the Fellowship does. Otherwise that dumb monster will close the doors up and I won't be able to get in. Whatever."

  


Brittany had an easier time than most making her way through the countryside. When wild animals or danger threatened, she would just turn her unpleasant snarl at them, and they would skitter away in fear. Never underestimate the power of teenage rage and apathy.

  
  


Brittany finally reached the gate of Moria. The Watcher in the Water did in fact see her, but caught at glimpse of the snarled expression on her face and decided not to bother. The Watcher had enough problems with its own kids. Brittany looked up at the ornate door blocking her entrance. She rolled her eyes and mumbled:

  


"Friend, or whatever. I could think of a way better password. Like "Dragon" or "Creed". The door opened with a flourish, and Brittany stepped into the mines of Moria. There she waited in the dark for the Fellowship to make their appearance. She rather liked it actually.

  
  


Finally the nine walkers entered the antechamber where Brittany had set up camp. She had chosen the room with the Dwarven tomb in it, as it was as gothic and morbid as Brittany was. She waited until all nine had entered the room, then jumped out behind them and surprised them with a challenge.

  
  


"I am Brittany, a lone ranger and sister to Aragorn. I was abandoned at an early age by my parents, but my adopted elf parents taught me how to fight. I am your younger sister, Aragorn, and I come to claim my right as Princess of Middle-earth. I have been forgotten, but I have come to change that. I challenge you to a duel!"

  
  


The Fellowship was obviously startled by this sudden appearance. They drew their weapons in response and stared at this dark-clad girl. Aragorn was the first to recover.

  


"Child, why do you dwell in this crypt? Do you not know there is great evil that lurks here? Or were you trapped as we were and cannot find your way out?"

  


Several members of the Fellowship murmured amongst themselves that this child was most certainly mad. Her story was so absurd and outlandish; obviously Aragorn had no sister, and this girl was not a warrior.

  
  


Brittany scoffed at Aragorn. "Fine then. If you're too cowardly to fight me, Brother, then maybe one of your little friends will instead! I am an expert weapons master, and I still challenge you!"

  
  


Gandalf looked annoyed. "We do not have time for this foolishness. I do not know who this crazed child is, but either silence her or dispatch her, Aragorn. I care not which."

  


"Child," Aragorn started once again, "You are in great danger here. I believe you must be under some kind of madness, but I am not your brother, nor will I fight a child. Please be silent and let me aide you out of this mine. I cannot promise your safety, but I will try."

  
  


"Whatever." Brittany said as she took out her sword. "I'll go with you after one of you actually beats me in a duel. And if I win, then you have to accept me as your rightful sister, Aragorn. Because I AM your sister, and you cannot deny me my kingdom!"

  
  


Legolas had silently drawn his bow and notched and arrow during Brittany's tirade. He nodded once towards Aragorn, and waited for his signal. However, Aragorn pitied the mad child, and bade him to put down his bow. He turned to Boromir, and whispered: "Accept her challenge. I know you are a skilled warrior and will be able to stun her without truly damaging her. Then perhaps we may move on. I do not wish to further incur her hatred as her "brother".

  
  


Boromir nodded in agreement. He turned towards Brittany. "Well then, youngling, arm yourself. You face Boromir of Gondor. Ready yourself!"

  
  


Brittany smirked at the larger man. "No problem. I can take you all on." She readied her sword and artistically spun it and caught it. 

  
  


Boromir lunged. Brittany came in for an attack. However, she found herself without a weapon. She looked at her hand in astonishment. Boromir had already disarmed her. Before she had a chance to react, Boromir lightly hit her with the flat of his blade on the back of Brittany's head. She was instantly stunned by the blow.

  
  


Boromir sighed. "It is no great honor or victory fighting one so untrained in the ways of battle. However, if we may keep her from further folly, it will have been an honorable duel." He went over to retrieve the stunned girl from the ground.

  
  


Brittany sat up and glared at Boromir. "How dare you! You cheated, or something! It's because I'm a girl, isn't it? You think you can beat me because I'm a girl! But I'm better than you think! Well I'll show you! I'll defeat every monster in this place before you even reach the exit! Then you'll have to make me princess of Middle-earth! So long, idiots!"

  
  


Brittany sprinted out of the room before anyone could react to stop her. Legolas started after the girl, but was stopped by a loud noise that suddenly reverberated through the mine. All heads turned towards Pippin, who looked rather sheepish.

  
  


"Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself down the well, and rid us of your foolishness!" Gandalf yelled.

  
  


"What about the child, Aragorn?" Boromir asked.

  
  


"We can track her easily..." Aragorn began, but again was cut off by an unexpected noise. Drums. Drums in the deep.

  
  


"I believe we have more pressing matters at the moment!" Gimli shouted, as a cadre of goblins swarmed towards the fellowship.

  
  


By this time, Brittany had gone off to sulk further off in the caverns. She felt rather stupid that she had been beaten so easily by the large man. However, she began to feel that these dark, dank caves were quite lovely. In fact, she might want to stay for awhile. As she was contemplating decorating ideas for her new room in Moria, the Balrog came and ate her.

  
  
  


Stay out of Moria. Unless you're a Balrog-Sue. 

  
  



	8. Case Study 8

  
  


Case #8: Sibling Rivalry Sues 

  
  


Names: Ashley Norbert and Jackie O'Neil (A.K.A. Haldrina and Luthiana)

  


Ages: 17 and 16

  


Special Abilities: Enhanced hearing and enchanting singing voice (respectively)

  


Common Adjectives Used to Describe: Elegant, athletic, and tastefully dressed

  
  
  
  


Ashley Norbert and Jackie O'Neil (here after to be known as Haldrina and Luthiana) were about to breach the defenses of Lothlorien. Both had dreamed of this moment: they were finally going to be home again!

  


Haldrina and Luthiana were sisters. They had been stolen from their mother Galadriel from the Golden Wood when they were just children. An evil sorcerer who wanted to corrupt the beauty and talent of the two sisters had raised the two elves in the hopes that he would someday conquer Middle-earth. Haldrina and Luthiana, having special abilities had found out their adopted step-father's plot, however, and had single (or double) handedly defeated him. Now that they knew the truth of their lineage, they were finally going home to the mother they had not seen since they were babes.

  


Haldrina brushed her long, silver hair over one shoulder. Her dazzling emerald eyes keenly surveyed the landscape in front of her. Lothlorien was a dazzling forest, and Haldrina felt a sense of excitement in finally being able to take her proper place as Princess of Lothlorien. 

  


Little did she know her sister, Luthiana was thinking many of the same thoughts. Luthiana had dreamed of returning home for as long as she could remember. She had imagined how she would look as she ascended to the throne: long black hair cascading down her back, her flashing blue eyes taking in all her subjects. She sighed at the thought of the luxury and life she was about to lead.

  


Haldrina broke out of her reverie. She knew they had to be leaving soon, and all this daydreaming was getting them nowhere.

  


"Luthiana, come my sister. We must hurry if we are to greet mother and our court before nightfall. It will be so exciting to be crowned princess! I can't wait to see how I look in my new gown. I think I shall request a silver gown, to match my hair. I will be the most lovely elf Lothlorien has ever seen!"

  


Luthiana listened to her sister with growing agitation. "Haldrina, my sister, while I admire your exceptional imagination, I think that you are getting ahead of yourself. You see, I shall be crowned princess of Lothlorien. It makes sense after all. For I possess the loveliest singing voice in all of Middle-earth, and it was I who discovered our captor's evil plot. So it will be I who will be wearing the new gown. Mine shall be midnight blue, with a crown of sparkling silver."

  


"Sister dear", Haldrina broke in, "I am the eldest. I will be crowned. You my dear are the......first runner up as it is. If anything should happen to me, then you can take the crown. Otherwise, I am the rightful leader of Lothlorien. It's only logical you know."

  


The two sisters glared at each other angrily. Both were certain that they were the rightful heirs to the throne of Lothlorien. Finally Haldrina broke the silence.

  


"All right, Luthiana, as it seems you are going to be unreasonable. We shall let mother decide who shall rule. It would be the fairest way."

  
  


"I agree, sister. Mother will know who to pick. Then we shall not have to fight anymore. Let us set off in our journey. We have wasted much time bickering over foolishness."

  
  


The two sisters glided gracefully into the lush forest of Lothlorien. Before long the two women were lost among the trees. There were no paths to follow!

  


"I was certain that there would be some kind of path, or sign pointing towards home!" Luthiana cried. "Where are we?"

  


"Well, obviously sister you are not cut out for leadership. I know where we are, and I shall lead us to safety", Haldrina bluffed.

  


Luthiana glared at Haldrina. "Obviously, dear sister, you are not cut out for leadership either. I don't believe that you know where you are going, and lying is not going to make you a princess! I think I shall explore on my own. Whoever gets to mother and home first should become the next princess!"

  


"Ha!" Haldrina cried. "You get there first? Never. I shall prove to you that I am both elder, wiser, and prettier. And I will be princess."

  
  


The two maidens parted company in a huff. Luthiana decided to travel down a small path that meandered through the trees. She walked a small distance before she began to feel very uneasy. It was almost as though someone were watching her. She began to feel a little bit......hunted. 

  


To ease her worries, she began to imagine how she would look in her new dress. She was lost in fantasy when a group of elves suddenly appeared before her, almost out of nowhere. They were all holding bows and arrows that were pointed right at her. She let out a ladylike shriek and took a step backwards. It proved to be her undoing as the elves knew any true elf would not be so caught off guard. The leader of the group had felt that there was something odd about this elf, and feared she was a spy of the Enemy. There was trouble growing in Middle-earth, and this small scouting party knew it was better these days to shoot first and ask questions later.

  
  


Haldrina meanwhile had ventured in the opposite direction of her sister. She found a small stream and was following it in hopes of seeing some kind of landmark that would point her home. Haldrina, due to her enhanced hearing had better warning than her sister when a group of scouts appeared before her to interrogate her.

  


The leader stepped out in front and shouted something at Haldrina. He looked quite serious and Haldrina was concerned. Perhaps he did not recognize her.

  


"Excuse me, but I seem to be lost. I am Haldrina and I am trying to find my way home."

  


The elves looked quizzically at Haldrina. Haldrina sighed. Obviously, she was dealing with dullards.

  


"Do. You. Know. How. To. Get. To. Lothlorien?" Haldrina spoke slowly and loudly to the elves. She was certainly going to fire them when she became princess. She didn't want idiots serving in her court.

  


At the mention of the word Lothlorien, the scouts seemed to become agitated. They spoke quickly among themselves, and one departed in the other direction.

  


"Good", thought Haldrina. "I hope they are getting someone smarter to come and take me home. Maybe they'll bring a carriage or something. My feet are beginning to get tired."

  


Haldrina noticed that the elves were still looking at her. It almost seemed like they didn't trust her. She tried to strike up a conversation with the closest one, but he backed away from her. He said something, but Haldrina couldn't understand. She sighed and decided to wait for her entourage to return.

  


For what felt like an hour, but was actually ten minutes, Haldrina waited. Then she started to get bored and impatient. What if Luthiana got to Lothlorien before she did? She was wasting precious time with these morons. She decided to set off on her own, and ignore them.

  


As soon as she stepped two feet away, the scouts surrounded her with arrows pointing directly at her.

  


"What's the big idea?!" Haldrina shrieked. "I need to get to Lothlorien. We're wasting time!" Haldrina was fuming, but it was hard to argue with elves with arrows.

  


Just when she thought she would explode, the scout who had left the group earlier returned to the waiting party. He spoke softly to the elf who seemed to be in charge. Haldrina strained to hear what he was saying, then realized that she couldn't understand the language anyway and gave up.

  


The lead elf walked back to Haldrina and spoke to her. He made gestures that seemed to imply that they wanted her to follow them. Haldrina felt relieved! Finally they were going to go somewhere!

  


Haldrina walked along with the group of elves. They casually surrounded her and were very quiet. This unnerved Haldrina. Finally they arrived to a spot that was outside the forest. At first Haldrina was confused. Then she realized she knew where she was. It was the glade that she and Luthiana had stood in this very morning. The fool elves had lead her straight out of Lothlorien!

  


"No, no, no!" Haldrina yelled. "I want you to take me TO Lothlorien, not OUT of it. Don't you understand me?!"

  


The lead elf looked stonily at Haldrina. He spoke slowly to her, but when he realized that she didn't understand shook his head. He made motions to indicate to Haldrina to not enter the forest.

  


Haldrina was becoming outraged. How DARE they keep her out. This had to be Luthiana's doing. She must have gotten to their mother first and was now keeping her out while she took over Haldrina's kingdom and title. This was not going to happen!

  


Haldrina pushed one of the scouts aside and strode forcefully back into the woods. A yell stopped her momentarily. The lead elf was shaking his head and saying something. He kept repeating the same phrase.

  


"Whatever", Haldrina thought. "I can't waste more time with these dullards."

  


With her excellent hearing, Haldrina heard the precise moment when the arrow punctured her neck. She thought she heard a soft sigh, but then everything was quiet. Permanently.

  


Lothlorien is a highly guarded and protected place. Therefore, if you intend on visiting, please have a working knowledge of the language, lineage, and customs of it's inhabitants. The elves don't take kindly to strangers, even really pretty ones.

  
  
  



	9. Case Study 9

Case # 9: Unintelligible Sues 

Names: Candace Johnson and Kelley Colby (AKA: Gwenyth and Julia)

Ages: Both 15

Special Abilities: Speaking in tongues

Common adjectives used to describe: boisterous, bubbly

          Candace Johnson and Kelley Colby's (here after to be known as Gwenyth and Julia) arrival in Middle-earth was much like the two girls themselves: confusing, loud, and unable to be ignored.  They just loved Lothlorien.  They especially loved the hot Elves in Lothlorien.  Therefore, it made sense that they would decide to "appear" right in the middle of that Elven haven.  

          Gwenyth and Julia magically appeared in the middle of Lothlorien, with no rhyme or reason of how or why.  

          "OMG, Julia!  No way, like we r here!" Gwenyth shouted to her friend.

          "LOL, Gwenyth, I know; it's like so weird and stuff!"  Julia answered back.

          "Where's that HOTTIE Haldir?  I lurrrve him so much!" Gwenyth said.

          "Dunno, but we'd better go get him, huh?  I lurrve him too!!!1! He's mine, btw!"  Julia laughingly replied.

          Now, the girls' entrance was loud and strange by itself, but their continual shouting was more than enough to draw the attention of the Lothlorien locals.  They were not happy to find these two teenagers in the middle of their stronghold.  A particularly tall and imposing elf made his way to the two girls and glared down at them. The girls looked up and giggled back.

          "OMG, he's so hot!" yelled Julia (or maybe Gwenyth- they are basically interchangeable).

          "OMG, I know.  He's mine, totally!" replied the other.

          The elf looked increasingly angry with the insubordinate and disrespectful chatter coming from these human children.  His suspicions were being slowly confirmed: these two were agents of the enemy.  Sauron had somehow breached the defenses of Lothlorien!

          The elf spoke slowly to the girls in Common.  He was not used to having to speak any language besides his own, so he was unsure of his grammar and diction.  He need not have worried; his speech was bound to be better than Julia and Gwenyth's at any rate.

          "Who are you that appear in Lothlorien?  If you intend harm, be warned!  The Lady of Light herself protects this place.  You will not bring evil here!"

          "What did he say?" said Gwenyth.

          "Ummmmm, I dunno.  But he's soo hot, it doesn't matter anywayz!" said Julia.

          The elf looked even more confused.  He did not understand these mortals' speech.  It sounded like Common, but had some strange regional accent.  It almost sounded like the Black Tongue of Mordor, but the elf couldn't be sure.

          "You will come with me, mortals.  It shall be decided whether or no you are enemies.  Again, I warn you to not attempt any evil while you are in the borders of Lothlorien.  The Lady Galadriel shall discover if you are innocent children or spies of the enemy."

          Again the two girls giggled at the elf.  He shook his head and gestured to the group of guards who had silently surrounded the teenagers during the exchange.  He gestured to the girls to follow him.  When they did not do so immediately, the guards behind them shoved Gwenyth and Julia forward.

          "Hey! Cut it out! Why are they hitting us?  That's not fair!" shouted Julia.

          "I know, WTF?"  queried Gwenyth.

          Julia and Gwenyth's only response was another shove forward.  They grumbled, but decided to follow the hot elf in front of them.

          "This is F'ed up, totally!" cried Julia.

          "But the Elves are really really hot, you have to admit, you know.  And I just luv their accents!  It makes them even HOTTER!" squealed Gwenyth.

          The girls walked along chattering in this manner.  The elves guarding the girls decided they were speaking in some sort of code to fool their captors.  Their suspicions grew as they tried to figure out what the mortals were saying and could not decipher it.

          Finally, the girls reached the Lady Galadriel.  Even Julia and Gwenyth had the sense to shut up in front of the Lady of Light.  She gazed down at them calmly.  She slowly studied their faces and searched their minds for some sense of evil.  What she discovered disturbed her.

          Julia could contain herself no longer.  "OMG, I love your dress! Where did you get it? I want one, totally!"

          "And that ring is sooo cute, I want one like it too!" cried Gwenyth.  She pointed at Nenya as she spoke.

          "You desire my ring, do you?" asked Galadriel calmly.

          "Yeah, it's really cute, to die for!" cried both girls at once.

Galadriel only had to give a small wave of her hand.  The guards of Lothlorien immediately acted and beheaded the two girls.  They efficiently gathered up the remains to be burned outside the borders of Lothlorien as a warning to other trespassers.

The elf that had led the girls to Galadriel later questioned the Lady about the experience.

"Lady, what did you read in them?  Were they in fact servants of the enemy?  They looked like children, yet acted so strangely."

"Ah, Haldir.  I understand your concern.  In truth, I could read nothing of their minds.  Either they were completely immune to my probing or there was just nothing there to read at all.  It was disturbing to me, for in all minds there is some kind of spark of intelligence.  It was only when they demanded Nenya from me that I realized that they were indeed agents of the enemy.  Sauron suspects that I possess a ring of power, so he must have sent those two to gather intelligence.  Although why he would choose those two is beyond my reasoning."

"There is no understanding true evil, my Lady" answered Haldir solemnly.

This case presents a different view of the traditional Sue.  These Sues did not even attempt to make a plausible appearance into Middle-earth. They did not create a tragic past, abusive upbringing, famous lineage, or even bother to dress as a Middle-earth inhabitant.  They simply decided to land in the middle of Lothlorien without any kind of explanation for their appearance.  Most Sues also have the capacity to explain their situation to the locals in some form of understandable communication.  Julia and Gwenyth were doomed before they even set foot in Lothlorien.  Alas.


	10. Case Study 10

Case # 10: Lamia Sue

  


Name: Lacey Stevenson (A.K.A.: Calypso Ravenclaw)

  


Age: 18

  


Special Powers: Enchanting men of all ages

  


Common Adjectives Used to Describe: beautiful, charming

  
  
  


Lacey Stevenson (hereafter to be known as Calypso Ravenclaw) was in search of the Fellowship. She was a great sorceress whose magical arts were only rivaled by her beauty. She had the gift of foresight, and knew that the party was in danger from the one called Boromir. 

However, she did not blame Boromir for his weakness for the Ring. She wanted to help him overcome his burden. She also knew that he was destined to die a tragic death, and Calypso intended on rescuing him from that fate. She would help the handsome man be a great king- and then Calypso could be his queen.

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Aragorn was restless. The party had traveled for days down the Great River, Anduin. Aragorn had had little rest in the past few days, yet he still could not sleep. He felt that great evil was nearby and he could not put his fears to rest. 

  


"Why are you waking?" asked Frodo. "It is not your watch."

  


"I do not know" answered Aragorn; "but a shadow and a threat has been growing in my sleep. It would be well to draw your sword."

  


"Why?" said Frodo. "Are enemies at hand?"

  


"Let us see what Sting may show," answered Aragorn.

  


Frodo pulled the dagger from its scabbard. To his surprise, the dagger did not glow a bright blue as it usually had in the past. Instead the dagger was radiating a blinding white light.

  


"What does this mean, Aragorn?" queried Frodo; "I have never seen Sting react this way. Is danger greater than Orcs abroad this night?"

  


"I know not, Frodo. I do not have a great knowledge of magical arts. Again, I wish that Gandalf were here for counsel and advice..." 

  


They both regarded the glowing dagger again; neither knew what to make of its strange and bewitching light. Frodo was about to put Sting back when he heard a lilting voice say:

  


"Be not afraid. Your dagger is only reacting to my aura of magic. I am here to help your party."

  


Both man and hobbit wheeled around towards the voice and beheld an amazing sight: A woman dressed in all white was standing not ten feet behind them. Her long, white hair cascaded down her back and she wore a diadem on her forehead. She rose her hand in greeting, and the movement was as graceful as she herself was.

  


"Who are you?" asked Aragorn. He was greatly disturbed by this stranger's appearance. He had not heard her approach, and Aragorn was an excellent tracker and watch.

  


"I mean you no harm, fair man." said the woman. "My name is Calypso Ravenclaw. I am an princess from a far off kingdom and I have learned of your quest. I am here to help you with my magical arts. Do not be afraid, the Ring has no power over one such as myself. I have no need for mystical rings since I have my mystical tiara." Calypso gestured towards her forehead.

  


Aragorn was greatly confused. He knew he should not trust this woman. She was too...perfect to be genuine. And what kingdom would she be from? 

Frodo's earlier remark to Aragorn was particularly suitable at this point: "I think the spies of the Enemy would seem more fairer, but feel fouler."

  


Yet Aragorn was tired and weary from days of sleeplessness and travel. His normally impeccable judgement was impaired by his lack of sleep and the spell this beautiful woman seemed to cast. However, he would not risk Frodo's safety on a stranger. The Quest was too important to risk on a pretty face.

"I must summon some of my party before I can judge your truthfulness, Lady. You must forgive my caution, but our mission is dire and enemies come in many forms." 

Aragorn looked down at Frodo and whispered: "Frodo, summon Legolas and Boromir immediately. Inform Gimli of the situation and tell him keep guard over the rest of the party. Be ready, for we may have to battle this night."

Frodo hurried back to the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn looked back at the glowing woman. She stared meaningfully at him and her eyes seemed to glitter like emeralds. 

Calypso for her part was beginning to waver in her regard for Boromir. Why hadn't she realized how noble and handsome Aragorn was? Maybe she should have Aragorn fall in love with her instead of Boromir. Then a truly inspired thought crossed her mind: Why not have BOTH men fall in love with her? She exuded more charm to captivate Aragorn and was pleased when she saw his eyes glaze over a little more.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, please do not fear me. She walked slowly up the dazzled man. "I truly can help you on your Quest. I know that a member of your party is planning to betray you and I can help you stop him! And there he is now! The traitor has arrived!" Calypso yelled.

Boromir and Legolas had just appeared in the small clearing. Calypso had her finger pointed at Boromir and an angry expression crossed her fine features. Legolas drew his bow quickly at the sight of the woman: he sensed something strange about her. 

Boromir for his part gaped at the woman. She was as beautiful as the Lady of Light herself. He staggered towards her and stood next to Aragorn, entranced. 

"Lady, who are you and what do you accuse me of?" Boromir inquired.

"You will try to take the Ring from Frodo, Boromir. But I can help you. You are under the power of the Ring, but my magical arts can cure you. Aragorn, you need my help as well, and I can ease your pain and worries." Calypso again turned her dazzling smile on the two mortal men. They felt their knees become weak and their heads felt faint. 

"Nay, Lady! Only one man may be by your side! And I am he! I pledge myself to you, Lady Calypso!" cried Aragorn.

"No, Aragorn, you will not claim my Lady so easily! You will have to fight me to have her!" Boromir exclaimed in return.

"Oh boys," Calypso giggled, "You don't have to fight over me. I think you both are handsome and strong. I can't choose which of you I like more, so I want both of you. Maybe we could have a poetry contest. Whoever writes the best..."

Calypso's statement was cut off by an arrow through the head. Legolas had silently watched the exchange between the two men and the siren woman. Aragorn and Boromir had never acted so brashly and ignobly. He concluded that this woman had cast an evil spell over his comrades to trap them to her will. She had to be a spy of the enemy sent to ensnare the men and then lead them to their dooms! 

Immediately Aragorn and Boromir became their normal selves again. They stared at the dead woman at their feet in disgust. Her spell had almost endangered the Fellowship's entire mission!

"Boromir, my comrade, I am sorry for my harsh words. I do not know why I spoke such." said Aragorn.

"Aye, Aragorn. I accept your apology if you will accept my own. I think it was the fault of the enchantress, not your own. I did not know danger could appear in such a form. I will be more guarded in the future."

Aragorn gripped Legolas's shoulder and said: "I thank you Legolas for your instincts and steadfast judgements. How were you not effected by the enchantress as well?"

Legolas gave a small laugh. "Elves are not as easily swayed by beauty since we are raised and live in it. I have seen more beauty in the trees and stars than in that maiden's face. Let us forget this encounter, for I know you are weary; else you would not have fallen prey to the siren so easily. We shall speak of this to no one."

Boromir and Aragorn gave Legolas a thankful look and nodded. They left the clearing to rejoin Gimli and the hobbits and didn't spare a glance at the dead woman behind them.

Case # 10 illustrates the danger of a Sue in love with one or more members of the Fellowship. Calypso's charm was strong enough to effect mortal men, but luckily that charm was not strong enough to influence an elf. The Fellowship is a tightly bonded group of men who will watch and guard each other at any cost. A Sue should learn not to interfere with this protectiveness, for her own sake. 


	11. Case Study 11

Case # 11: 

  


Name: Debbie Guspelle (A.K.A. Serena Brandybuck)

  


Age: 16

  


Special Powers: Extraordinary Hobbit Cuteness, tracking ability

  


Common Adjectives Used to Describe: Cute, Full of Laughter, and Helpful

  
  
  


The Fellowship was no more: its members disbanded and gone on to follow their own paths and destinies. While Frodo and Sam made their way to Mount Doom, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were tracking the band of orcs who had hobbit-napped Merry and Pippin. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were not alone in their search, however. One other also sought the two young hobbits who traveled with the band of terrifying orcs, and this tracker would not be so easily lost. Her name was Debbie Guspelle (here after to be known as Serena Brandybuck).

  


Serena was Merry's younger sister, and had begged her big brother to be allowed to join the Fellowship. Merry had forbidden Serena to come along and had told her that it was MUCH too difficult for a young hobbit. Serena had followed anyway, and was now determined to save her big brother from the evil that now held him captive.

  


Serena was an excellent tracker, despite the fact that her skill had no use whatsoever in the Shire. She dutifully followed the man, dwarf, and hobbit through the wilds of Middle-earth through areas no hobbit lass had ever seen before. She marveled at the flora and fauna around her and had to restrain herself from nibbling on the fruits and nuts around her. Serena was a hobbit, after all, and retained a hobbit's appetite. This was quite a surprise to Serena when she first appeared in Middle-earth in hobbit form. It was unladylike to eat so much, but she just couldn't help it. Food was just so alluring and wonderful, and the way her mother's nut-cakes smelled when they came out of the oven...

  


Serena shook her head. "This is nonsense" she thought sternly to herself. "I have to think about rescuing Pippin and Merry, not about food!" She forcefully pushed the thought of a piping, hot meal out of her head and concentrated on the task at hand. Her resolve weakened only a few seconds later when a loud, grumbling noise came out of her belly. Serena was glad no one was around to hear it; the thought of Pippin thinking her indelicate was too embarrassing.

  


"I simply cannot go on in this manner!" thought Serena. "I am starving and have not had a decent meal in AGES! Next town I see I'm going to stop at and have some nice potatoes, or maybe some succulent mutton, or maybe..."

  


Serena contented herself with thoughts of devouring delicious food. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she soon lost the trail of Merry and Pippin and was slowly wandering towards a little hamlet that was hidden in the vast plains of Rohan. This little town's position had granted the residents years of safety from the orc attacks that had plagued so many other towns and villages in the Mark.

  


Serena would not have found the little village either if it wasn't for her keen hobbit nose. It had picked up the scent of fresh bread baking and she stumbled into the town at mid-morning. She felt as if she was going to faint: it had been at least two HOURS since she had eaten last. She was not used to going without food for such long stretches.

  


The inhabitants were shocked, to say the least, at seeing the small hobbit. They thought at first she was a small child who had lost her way, but her large feet and abundant appetite proved to them that she was in fact, a hobbit. One of the village elders claimed to know about the different cultures of Middle-earth and further confirmed her race. Everyone in town was excited by the new arrival. Not much happened in their sleepy little town so Serena's arrival was cause for much celebration. Plans for feasts and parties were made and everyone wanted to speak to and feed Serena.

  


Serena was gracious and graciously accepted all the food and good cheer thrown her way. She meant to follow Merry and Pippin as soon as she had a good meal, but somehow she felt it would be rude to leave so early. They had planned a feast for her, and one couldn't very well desert their own party. To do so would be most ungrateful!

  


Serena began to feel most comfortable in town with its welcoming and adoring inhabitants. Serena began to develop a reputation for being a fine cook herself, and many other aspiring chefs flocked to her to learn her secrets. She thought at least once a day about continuing on her mission, but never quite could get up the resolve to leave her new home.

  


As the years past, Serena's novelty wore off, but she was still a well-loved and highly regarded member of the town. The war of the Ring had somehow missed the tiny village, but the villagers benefitted from the new peace that had swept the land. New trade goods came in every week, and Serena was quite busy with her successful inn. Every once in a while she thought about the quest she abandoned, but the warm and cheer around her quickly banished any such regrets.

  
  


Case #11 is actually a best-case scenario of what can happen to an unprepared Sue in Middle-earth. Serena was quite happy in her warm cottage surrounded by food. Most Sues, however, wish for adventure and romance and would think it a fate worse than death to become an old, plump hobbit. We believe that this reasoning is the cause of so many Sue deaths: it seems that beauty and romance is more important to a Sue than common sense and living to a ripe, old age.

  



	12. Case Study 12

(A/N: With many thanks to those on the PPC board who helped me out with the age ratio: Hellga, Jedipati, and c_carol. Thanks, guys!)

  
  
  


Case # 12: Baby Sues

  


Names: Cassie Strong, Olivia Cardeco, and Melissa Hardy (A.K.A. Sylvana, Violet, and Tressa, respectively)

  


Ages: All 14

  


Special Powers: Grace, Beauty, and Teamwork

  


Common Adjectives Used to Describe: Lithe, Slim, and Young

  
  
  


Cassie Strong, Olivia Cardeco, and Melissa Hardy (here after to be known as Sylvana, Violet, and Tressa) were really excited about their trip to Middle-earth. They had been planning for this trip for ages. Endless details about their pasts, races, and wardrobe had been invented and studied. Finally, after months of careful planning and preparation, they were ready to make the jump into Middle-earth.

  


Sylvana was to be the elf of the group. She wanted to be an elf of Rivendell, so naturally her coloring consisted of long, chestnut brown hair, and glowing silver eyes. She would wear an elegant white "off-the shoulder" gown that fell gracefully to the ground. It had a long, white train as well. The fact that her gown closely resembled a wedding dress was not lost on Sylvana. It just meant that once Aragorn saw her, he would immediately want to marry her instead of Arwen. Her plan was flawless.

  


Violet had decided to become a Hobbit. Frodo was just too cute to pass up, and she didn't want to be taller than he was, so becoming a Hobbit was the most natural choice. Her garb was more of the "medieval peasant" style: peasant blouse with a long, green skirt. Violet didn't want to have those nasty big feet, but her friends convinced her that Frodo would find them most attractive. She fluffed her blonde hair with pride and smiled. Her plan was flawless.

  


Tressa decided to travel the more simple route and would appear to be a simple human woman. Of course, she had a tragic back history that included some amnesia and a lost kingdom, but that was for Eomer to discover. She was dressed simply, but carried herself gracefully. Many would remark that she had a rather noble bearing. She styled her curly red hair in a bun and held her head high. Her plan was flawless.

  


The three girls decided to age themselves a bit: after all it was unlikely that three men would want to marry fourteen-year-olds. After much arguing and debate, the ripe old age of sixteen was settled upon. Sylvana wanted to be twenty-one (so that she could legally drink the champagne at her own wedding) but her friends convinced her that Middle-earth had no such age limits on imbibing alcohol. 

  


The girls held hands and held their breath. They were to appear just outside the city of Edoras and would be tragic refugees of war. The king would naturally take them in and they would be cared for and loved by all. Violet pouted a little since she would not see Frodo for some time, but she consoled herself with the thought of seeing Legolas. With one last glance around to make sure everything was packed and prepared, the three girls closed their eyes and "poofed" to Middle-earth.

  
  


Tressa was the first to open her eyes. They had made it! She whipped out her compact mirror immediately to make sure the changes she had specified were correct. Staring back at her was a beautiful red-headed girl of about sixteen. She smiled at her reflection and felt a bit smug. Traveling to other realms was easy as long as one knew enough to plot out the details.

  


Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a child's cries. A tiny frown passed over her noble features and she looked around for the source of the sound. She stepped back in shock at the sight that greeted her. 

  


Two children sat bawling at her feet, one with blonde hair and the other a brunette. Tressa couldn't imagine where they had come from. Furthermore, where were Sylvana and Violet?

  


A horrible thought crossed Tressa's mind. With a growing sense of horror, she took in the details of the two wailing children. One wore a white gown and had finely pointed ears. The other had the unmistakable feet of a Hobbit and wore the exact dress that Violet had wanted. It couldn't be! Could it?

  


With a wavering voice, Tressa asked: "Violet, Sylvana, is that you?" 

  


The two children looked up with teary eyes at Tressa. The one who appeared to be Sylvana stood up first and wiped her runny nose on her impeccable gown. She appeared to be around the age of five and she ran to Tressa and buried her face in her skirt. The other child seemed a little older, perhaps nine or so. She looked at Tressa with somber eyes and asked in a tiny voice:

  


"Excuse me, big lady. Where are we? I want to go home!"

  


Tressa was appalled! How did Sylvana and Violet get turned into little kids? Tressa was no baby-sitter, she was a deposed princess! And little Sylvana was getting snot all over her nice traveling dress. Meanwhile, Violet continued to stare at Tressa with hopeful eyes.

  


"Uh, well, I think we're in Middle-earth. And we should be near Edoras." Tressa surveyed the landscape around her, and could spy in the distance a walled city. She sighed in relief. 

"Yeah, see that city over there? That's where we're going. So...uh, we'd better get started, okay?" 

  


Tressa attempted to take a step towards the city, but Sylvana was still clinging to her legs. She stumbled and fell with Sylvana on top of her, which only made Sylvana howl louder. Tressa was an only child and had no experience with children. She had no idea what to do with the little elf girl. 

  


"Hey, shut up! Don't cry, okay? We're going to a big city. Somebody will take care of you there! Just don't cry, okay?" Tressa felt desperate. This wasn't how their trip was supposed to be! Violet and Sylvana were supposed to be adults and they were all supposed to plan their weddings together. It wasn't fair, but somehow their careful plans had gone awry.

  


There was nothing else to do about the situation but to pack up the two kids and bring them to Edoras. Tressa wasn't thrilled about baby-sitting, but at least her part of the plan was still going right. She felt a small twinge of regret for her two friends, but their predicaments weren't her fault. 

  


Tressa wiped the tears from Sylvana's face and picked her up. She took Violet by the hand and led them towards Edoras. After about twenty feet her arms started to ache from the little elf's weight, but Sylvana threatened tears every time she started to put the girl down. After forty feet, Tressa felt like screaming every time Violet told her solemnly that she was hungry, thirsty, or tired. Why oh why had they picked to arrive OUTSIDE the city rather than in it? The kids were getting on Tressa's nerves.

  


Finally, after three hours of walking, complaining, whining, crying, and pouting, they arrived at the city gates. Refugees were not an uncommon sight to the residents of Edoras, but these three girls were an exception. They were brought immediately to the hall of Meduseld where King Theoden, recently recovered from his enchantment waited.

  


The guide that brought the three girls knelt to his king and said in an apologetic voice: "Sire, I am sorry to trouble you with such trifles, but these three refugees entered the city just this morning. One of the children appears to be an Elf. We thought it would be best to consult with your Highness before any decision was made as to their care. I was told that the great wizard Gandalf had entered the city yesterday and that one of his companions was an Elf. The little girl is quite afraid, and one of the good wives suggested we bring her to him to perhaps comfort her."

  


King Theoden nodded his approval, and moments later Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli entered the hall. Legolas was quite shocked to see the little girl. While human and Hobbit children were quite abundant, an elf child was quite rare in those troubled times. He couldn't imagine where the child had come from, as any Elven parent would undoubtedly protect the precious child with his or her life.

  


Gandalf's concerns rested more with the Hobbit child. How in Middle-earth had the girl traveled so far from home? Eowyn had led the three children to a small table and was bringing them food and water when Legolas and Gandalf approached them. 

  


Tressa felt a surge of relief upon seeing the adults. Finally, she could give up care of the clinging kids and continue on her mission to find Eomer. Violet and Sylvana had a different reaction, however. The large man in white scared the children, and they immediately grabbed Tressa and hid behind her. This caused Tressa to spill her food all over her dress and did not serve to improve her temper.

  


Gandalf noted the children's reactions and decided to let Legolas question the youngsters. The Elf had a natural calm presence and would hopefully soothe the children of their fears. Legolas sat down next to Tressa and smiled down on the trio.

  


"Please, children, do not fear. You are safe in King Theoden's hall. We only wish to find out where you came from and where your families are so that we may return you to your homes."

  


Violet and Sylvana peeked cautiously around Tressa to look at Legolas, but were not quite convinced of the Elf's sincerity. Tressa sighed in frustration.

  


"Their names are Sylvana and Violet. I don't know where they are from, just that they are an Elf and a Hobbit. I was...traveling and I found them together." Tressa said.

  


"Such young children alone in the wilderness," Legolas remarked, "is a strange circumstance. I do not know of any Elven or Hobbit settlements near Rohan. I cannot imagine how these children ever found their way here."

  


Legolas stopped and favored Tressa with a kind look. "It was fortunate that such a brave young child such as yourself took charge and helped these little ones to safety."

  


Legolas's statement enraged Tressa. She was fed up with caring for her two friends. They had planned endlessly for this day, and now it was ruined! Tressa's finally could not take any more and said: 

  


"I am NOT a child! I am sixteen years old! And these two are supposed to be sixteen as well! We're all SUPPOSED to be grown-ups." 

  


Legolas stifled a small smile. He was used to such reaction from humans, especially humans Tressa's age. However, he didn't wish to be unkind to the human girl and hurt her feelings.

  


"I understand, please excuse my mistake, young _woman_." Tressa nodded her head emphatically at the term. "But if these two children are only sixteen, then they should still be at home with their parents." At Tressa's confused face, Legolas continued. "You see, Elves and Hobbits age differently than you humans do. An elf at sixteen is still in early childhood, and the same appears to be true of hobbits, although I do not know much about their race."

  


Legolas chose his next words carefully, for he didn't want to insult Tressa again. "While you are an...adult at sixteen, these children have a long way to travel before they reach your...maturity."

  


Tressa closed her eyes and fought the urge to bang her head on the wooden table. Of course! They had planned so many details, but had forgotten to adjust their ages according to Middle-earth standards. So, yes, they were all sixteen years old. Unfortunately, a sixteen year old Elf was physically only five while a sixteen year old Hobbit was only ten. Tressa felt like kicking something, preferably Legolas.

  


"Well", Tressa said with a bitter tone, "Can you please take care of them now? I don't have time to watch them anymore. I've got...more important things to do. I came here to find Eomer, you know." Tressa said the last sentence with a sense of self-importance.

  


Eowyn who had been seated nearby during the entire conversation overheard Tressa's speech. She shook her head sadly and informed Tressa: "I am sorry, youngling. But my brother is not here. There was a...misunderstanding and Eomer rides with his soldiers through the fields of the Mark. I do not know when I will see him next." Eowyn finished sadly.

  


"I am afraid that your duties to these children has not yet ended, young one", Legolas said. "There is no one else to be spared at the moment to watch over them. We are in the midst of a great storm, and all must contribute to help Middle-earth's allies to survive. I am sure that you will be an excellent guardian to these two children."

  


Tressa's head was whirling. This wasn't fair! First she has to watch these two brats, and now she wasn't even going to see Eomer? And to top it off, she was STUCK with Violet and Sylvana? She was about to protest even more when the announcement came through that all were to pack up and make for the refuge at Helm's Deep. All three girls were herded and swept along with the rest of the populace of Edoras. Tressa's cries of protest were swallowed by the sound of pounding hooves and the creak of wagons. 

  


Case # 11 shows how important it is to understand the development of the different races of Middle-earth. A Sue who wishes to be Legolas's wife may very well turn out to become his adopted baby sister if she doesn't specify how old she is in Elf years.

  
  



	13. Case Study 13

Case #13:

Name: Cathy Benson (AKA: Evening Birdsong)

Age: 16

Special Powers: Tenacity and Prettiness

Common Adjectives Used to Describe: Determined

Cathy Benson (here after to be known as Evening Birdsong) had been tirelessly tracking Frodo and Sam on their journey to Mount Doom. Evening was determined to catch up with Frodo and protect him from the slimy Gollum. Evening HATED Gollum and didn't understand why he even had to be in the Lord of the Rings story. He was icky and sticky and he could just go away as far as Evening was concerned. She would replace him on Frodo's journey and be his companion…well, Sam would be there too, but she needed Sam since Evening didn't cook.

"Frodo is so beautiful" Evening mused internally. "Why should he have to be around an ugly creature like Gollum? And Gollum wants to steal my poor Frodo's ring. That ring belongs to Frodo!"

Evening stewed self-righteously about Gollum's duplicity as she tracked Frodo and Sam. She desperately hoped she would find them before Gollum did- that way she could convince them that she would show them the way to Mount Doom (she copied the map from the book) and they could get rid of Old Stinky.

Evening got her wish and came upon them as they were making camp. The two Hobbits were shocked to see the human- the first they had seen since leaving Faramir and his men. Sam was immediately suspicious- why was a lone human so far away from her people? He picked up a frying pan in self-defense.

Evening scarcely noticed Sam's actions, as she was busy staring at Frodo's pleasing visage. Her heart practically stopped at finally seeing the object of her devotion at last! She took her time memorizing his sensitive eyes, shapely lips, pulsing throat…then she noticed the shiny ring around his neck.

Evening's vision suddenly tunneled around the ring…no Ring…it was too beautiful not to give it the respect it deserved. It was perfect and Evening longed to have it around her finger. Somehow she knew it would fit and all who saw her with that Ring would love her.

The air went very still. The Hobbits were becoming uneasier about this strange human who had still not yet identified herself to them. Neither Sam nor Frodo had ever been faced down by a lone teenaged human and they were unsure if they should strike her down or not.

Finally, Evening broke the silence: "Frrroodo…that Ring…" Sam sneered as Evening drooled on her dress as she spoke. "Ring, it's so…precioussssss."

That was enough for Sam to hear. While Evening advanced on Frodo, Sam hit her on the head with his frying pan and knocked her out cold. Sam was shaking and longed to finish the girl off, but he was not a killer. The two Hobbits hurried up to pack up their camp and hurried away from the unconscious girl.

As they hurried, Frodo noticed tears in Sam's eyes. "Sam, what is it? Are you upset about that strange girl? I know violence is not in you, please try not to be upset."

"No, no Mr. Frodo, it's not the girl. It's just that I had cooked a lovely rabbit in that pan and it was ruined when I had to hit her. Twas going to be a lovely supper…" Sam wiped away his tears resolutely.

Evening woke with a splitting headache. She had barely time to contemplate her pain when she was hit on the head again and eaten by Gollum.

Case #13 shows the power of the biggest lust object in Middle-earth: the Ring.


End file.
